


Dreams Come True

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Malcolm is fantasizing about a certain ensign in the Mess Hall. Will his fantasies become a reality? (02/05/2005)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

> But I say unto you that whosoever looketh on a woman to lust after her hath already commited adultery.
> 
> â€”Matthew 5:27

He sits in the Mess Hall sipping his tea and looking out the window at the stars flying by. The lighting in the room is dimmed, which indicates that it is late evening. Lights throughout the ship are dimmed to simulate Earth's night. The man lets out a sigh and takes another sip of his tea. A stack of reports sits on the table in front of him untouched.

The image of a beautiful, dark-haired woman laughing fills his thoughts. He smiles as her brown, chocolaty eyes meet his blue ones. Just looking into her eyes makes his pulse quicken and his blood boil. Just watching her long, dark locks flutter in the breeze causes his mind to go numb. He heaves another sigh as his glance moves to her smooth, bare shoulders right there before him like a tranquil sandy beach, her smile serving as the sun on the horizon.

He sits down behind her and reaches out, placing his hands on those slender, mystifying shoulders. He then begins to massage them; her skin, like silk underneath his callused hands. The pads of his fingers trace dizzying patterns over the silky skin of her upper back. Slowly, he moves to massage her hips, all the while holding in his joy at the feel of her beneath him. He feels her hands move to lie gently on top of his and his eyes widen as she lets out a groan of pleasure.

His heart pounds in his ears and his fingers slow as she begins to shake beneath him. He puts his hand gently on her shoulder and slides it down her arm, kissing her neck sweetly. She throws her head back attempting to give him better access to the hollow of her neck. She groans as he grows hard against her. He then turns her in his arms and brings his mouth down to suck on her now-erect tips. Slowly, he begins to take her breasts into his mouth and nibbles them sweetly. He feels her hands grip his ass tightly digging her nails into him.

He grabs her face and pulls her with him as he lies down on the bed. He holds her face as they kiss passionately. A low growl escapes his lips as she grinds her hips against his. He rolls her over so that she's on the bottom and he then begins to nip at her navel. She groans and digs her hands down underneath his waistband slowly tugging off his blues. He halts his kisses when she puts her hand under his chin and forces him to look into her eyes. He smiles and slowly crawls towards her face and kisses the hollow of her neck.

"Care for a shower, love?" he asks.

She lets out a gasp and nods.

He smirks and lifts her off the bed. He then wraps one of her legs around his waist, while she wraps the other and crosses her ankles behind his back. Slowly, he carries her through the bathroom and into the shower. He forces her back against the wall and turns on the water. He then refocuses his attention back on her and begins to nip at her neck. She lets out a low growl and runs her fingers vigorously through his dark, wet locks. She feels his hardness against her lower stomach causing her to emit another groan. He kisses his way slowly up her neck and begins to nip at her ears causing her to nearly scream her pleasure.

She slides a hand down his stomach and lightly strokes him, a smile forming on her lips as she feels him buck slightly beneath her. He groans loudly as her fingers find an especially sensitive spot. He then kisses his way back down her neck and over her shoulders, nibbling delicately at the soft spots. She lets out another low growl as he once again nibbles her ear. She then leans forward and puts her mouth near his ear.

"Take me now, my love," she whispers huskily into his ear.

He groans and slides himself slowly inside of her. He gasps as he feels her muscles constrict around him. He slides himself slowly out of her and again thrusts roughly into her. She gasps at the intensity and a smile crosses his lips as she rams her hips forward to meet his thrusts. Steadily, he increases his tempo, thrusting into her faster and faster, pushing her toward her climax. He feels the pleasure coarse through his body as she slams herself against him. His muscles feel as if they are on fire. With a loud, held-out groan, he releases his cum inside of her. She groans and gasps as she rides out the waves of sensation coursing through her. This mating leaves him absolutely breathless as he collapses to the ground with her, both lovers spent.

His heart leaps to his throat as he hears the Mess Hall doors open. He sits there for a moment with his heart beating in his throat before the figure emerges from the shadows. His heart drops into his stomach when he finds himself face to face with the dark-haired, brown-eyed girl that filled his ever fantasy. He eyes her in her nightgown of blue silk, feeling his pulse quicken and his throat constrict at the sight. It hugs tightly to her curves causing him to nearly go into sensory overload. He sees her step over to the resequencer and slid a cup into the empty slot, whispering her drink preference quietly. As she waits for it to fill up, she catches his eye and throws a smile in his direction.

His cheeks flush and he turns away cursing her chocolaty brown eyes. He takes another sip of his tea in an attempt to recover himself before her now-inevitable arrival. And sure enough, she grabs the cup out of the slot and heads directly for him. In his panic, he accidentally tips his tea onto his shirt. Cursing loudly, he sets down his nearly empty cup and removes his now-drenched uniform jacket and throws it into the chair next to him. He then wrings out his also-drenched undershirt.

"Are hot tea-drenched clothes the newest style in Great Britain, Lieutenant?" she teases.

He looks up and stutters, fumbling his words in an attempt to return the sarcasm. She laughs at this. He frowns. How had she seen right through him? How could she tease him when she clearly knew the cause of this unfortunate accident? Her laughter dies quickly as she realizes he is frowning. There is a moment of silence before he clears his throat and looks up from his tea.

"May I sit down or would you prefer to be alone?" she asks quietly.

He opens his mouth to reply, but thinks for a moment about his answer. Normally, he would kindly accept the latter, but it seemed ungentlemanly to refuse a beautiful woman a seat. He moves his jacket to the chair on the other side of him, allowing her to sit down. She takes the seat gracefully and sips her tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ensign, what has you awake at this early hour?" he asks.

She smiles weakly and takes another sip of her tea. "Space travel isn't at the top of my list of favorite things at the moment," she replies.

He nods. "Everyone needs time to adjust," he says taking another sip of his tea. "It took Commander Tucker ten weeks to become accustomed to the artificial gravity."

She smiles and nods. She takes another sip of her tea and looks up. "You and he have gotten pretty close, haven't you?" she asks.

He smiles and nods. "He knows me almost better than I know myself," he replies.

She laughs. "I'm glad you weren't his downfall. Commander Tucker has a reputation for being the all-or-nothing guy. He can befriend even the shiest of Ensigns," she says.

Again, he nods. "I'd believe that," he says before taking another sip of his tea. "He has a way of gaining the trust of any humanoid he comes across; and once he has that trust, he never does a thing that may cause him to lose it. Even lonely old men like me can't help but trust him."

She laughs. "There is something seriously wrong with a man who considers himself old at thirty-something," she says.

There is a silence between them. As he takes a sip of his tea, she lays a hand gently on top of his. He looks from the hand she is holding to her eyes. He smiles as he clutches her hand in his. He leans forward slowly and brushes his lips against hers. She doesn't allow him to pull away. She wraps her arms around his neck and envelopes him in a hot, searing kiss. He puts his hands on the small of her back pulling her deeper into him. He slips a hand under one of her thighs and lifts her onto the table careful not to break the kiss. He pushes the nightgown up her leg and rubs her thighs causing her to let out a groan of pleasure.

He then kisses his way from her mouth to the hollow of her neck sucking sweetly at tender spots. Slowly, he kisses his way up her neck and nibbles at her ear. She gasps as his hand runs slowly over her thigh. She wraps her other leg around his waist and closes her eyes as he nibbles her ear and trails more kisses down her neck. He lifts the leg in his grasp and wraps it around his waist. She then crosses her ankles behind him and brings her mouth to his in another hot, searing kiss. She runs her hands fervently through his dark locks as his hands grasp her ass tightly, pulling her deeper into him.

He lifts her off the table and carries her towards the kitchen. She lets out a groan as he presses her against the wall just inside the door not breaking the kiss for a moment. Her trembling hands move to his undershirt struggling to remove it. He lifts his arms so she can remove the shirt. He lets out a grunt of annoyance at their momentary loss of contact. He brings his hands to the hem of her nightgown and slides it over her head. His eyes widen when he realizes she is not wearing any undergarments. He's aching now from the arousing images that sends through his mind. She lets out a growl as his skin momentarily makes contact with hers. She sheds the nightgown and her hands go back to running rigorously through his dark locks.

He groans as she grinds her hips forcefully against his. She smiles as she feels him grow hard beneath her. She slides one of her hands between his legs and strokes him gently. He lets out a low growl and envelopes her in another soul-shattering kiss.

"Hoshi," he groans.

"God, Malcolm. You feel so good," she says huskily grinding her hips against his once again.

Her hands move shakily to the belt holding up the lower portion of his uniform and unclasp the buckle.

"I love a man in uniform," she whispers seductively as she unbuttons and unzips his bottoms slowly.

He closes his eyes and lets out a deep-throated growl of arousal. He puts his hands on top of hers helping her slide his bottoms off. He kicks them aside and slides off his blues. Hoshi groans as she feels him against her lower stomach. He, again, grips her ass tightly. He holds onto her and sets her down gently on the cutting board. She bumps into some hanging pots causing them to clang together loudly. He grips her face in his hands and kisses her sweetly. One hand then slides down her back and under her thigh. Her tongue dances with his as she runs her hands vigorously through his hair. Slowly, she breaks the kiss and slides back so that he can sit between her spread thighs. He, however, takes one of her legs in his hand and trails nipping kisses from her ankle to her center. She groans as he flicks his tongue out with each little nip.

"God, Malcolm," she gasps.

"Hoshi," he moans. She can hear his longing, his desire.

Slowly, he enters her and she lets out a cry of pain. He realizes that he is her first. The first is usually painful...or so he has been told. He sees tears streaming down her face and he holds her close to him.

"Shh. It's alright, love. You're going to be alright," he says. He runs his fingers through her hair as he speaks soothingly into her ear.

She cries into his shoulder for sometime before looking up to meet his eyes. A couple of tears run down her cheeks as she nods at him and he smiles. She was always willing to suffer to give the good a chance to shine through the bad.

"You're sure now, love?" he asks.

She nods. "Yes, my love. I'm sure," she replies.

He smiles and put the back of his hand against her cheek stroking it gently.

"You're incredible, you know that?" he says.

She smiles and nods. "So I've been told," she says quietly.

He chuckles slightly at this and again brushes the back of his hand against her cheek.

"I love you, Hoshi," he says.

She smiles even wider and tears form in the corners of her eyes. "I love you, too, Malcolm," she replies before kissing him passionately.

"What do you say we take this to my quarters?" he says wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughs and smacks him playfully. "Well, I have never known you to be so blunt, Malcolm Reed," she says fluttering her eyelashes.

He chuckles again. "I'm always blunt, love," he says.

She smiles at him seductively. "I love a man who knows what he wants from a good shag," she says.

She tries to hide her laughter as a shy blush creeps into his cheeks.

"Come on. Let's get dressed. The sooner we get to your quarters, the sooner we can continue this little tryst," she says.

With this, both dressed quickly and examined one another checking for any misplaced garments or messy hair.

He extends his hand and she slips hers into it smiling. They exit the kitchen trying their best to keep their intentions secret. Within moments, they walk out the open Mess Hall doors. Upon their trek through the Mess Hall, however, they fail to notice a lone observer.


End file.
